


Vital: Halloween Special

by LoveisYonduBlue



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: Just a little fluff I wrote while sitting out waiting for trick or treaters. This takes place somewhere during "Vital: Part One"'s chapter 7.





	Vital: Halloween Special

You emerge from your bedroom and head down the stairs, straightening your hat. Yondu is standing in the living room, peeking through the blinds. He’s dressed in a pair of black leather jeans that you didn’t know your brother had, as well as a white tank top and sleeveless leather vest. At his hip is holstered a fake toy ray gun that you found in the costume box. “There’s lil un’s comin’,” he says, turning around. He straightens as his eyes fall on you. “Well damn. I don’t know what yer supposed to be, but ya look mighty fine.”

You blush and retrieve the bowl of candy from the kitchen. “I’m a pirate,” you reply. You’re wearing a leather pirate hat, complete with feather, and a poofy sleeved peasant blouse, with a corset over the top, as well as some black leggings and knee-high boots.

He murmurs something that sounds like “sexy pirate,” but you’re not sure.

“Let me hear you say it,” you say.

He clears his throats and says, “Happy Halloween.” The slight staticky fuzz that always accompanies his words is gone - he’s speaking your language.

“Nice, you sound just like a Terran.”

He snorts, then jumps slightly as a chorus of young voices shouts “Trick or Treat!”

You grin and open the door, crouching down and holding out the bowl of candy. There’s a witch with a green face and a stuffed black toy cat, an Iron Man and a Hulk, and a Little Mermaid gathered in the porch. Their parents are at the end of the sidewalk, talking amongst themselves.

Yondu watches you, leaning just around the corner. Your eyes are sparkling, smiling widely and sweetly at the children. His heart swells. You’re really good with the kids, chatting sweetly with them and complimenting them on their costumes. You let the kids pick a couple pieces from the bowl in turns. The little boy dressed as Iron Man lifts his mask and says, “Thank-” but stops, mouth hanging open as his unsure eyes fall on Yondu.

Yondu stiffens for a second, then saunters over behind you and sticks his hands in his pockets. “Happy Halloween, kid,” he says in your language.

The child grins. “Happy Halloween!”

One of the parents shout back as the kids race towards them, “Thank you!” And all three children echo the call.

“You’re welcome!” you say, waving.

Yondu stays by your side for the rest of the evening, nervous once when you get up to get a couple mugs of hot spiced cider from the pan on the stove, because two older children come by.

“Whoa, your teeth are wicked!” one of them says. “And your eyes!”

“What are you?” The other asks, tilting his head.

Yondu’s eyes widen. He can’t answer, or he’ll give himself away with his alien speech.

“He’s a space pirate,” you say, appearing at his elbow, and handing him a mug. Yondu smiles at you in gratitude, and nods.

They seem satisfied with this answer. “Cool! Happy Halloween!

"Happy Halloween,” Yondu replies with a wave. He breathes a sigh of relief. “Nice save, baby.”

You wink at him as you sip at your mug. “I got your back, spaceman.”

“I know it,” he says, sliding an arm tentatively about your waist and drawing you into a one-armed hug.

“Ya know, Quill always went on and on about this Halloween thing. I guess I understand why. It’s fun for the kids.”

“It can be fun for adults too,” you say. You glance at your watch. “That should be all the trick-or-treaters for tonight.”

“Already?”

“Yeah, it’s a school night. They have to be in bed soon, and the little ones get tired pretty quickly walking around so much. You want to walk around downtown a bit with me?”

“Out - out in public? I dunno, honey.”

“Just for a little bit.”

He gives you a lopsided grin. “Aw, what the hell.”

* * *

Yondu’s a little edgy as you walk around downtown. The streets are fairly crowded - it’s not too cold tonight. To keep him calm, you hold onto his hand, which he holds tightly. You think you see a purplish blush flood his cheeks but can’t be sure in the dark.

Several people stop him, raise their phones to take a picture, but you stop them and tell them he’d rather not be photographed. They ask what he is, and you reply with the same answer as the kids.

One young guy laughs and slaps Yondu’s shoulder. “A space pirate and a real pirate. That’s an awesome couples costume, I’ll have to remember that one!”

“Couples costume?” Yondu asks, with a smirk at you, and you blush, smiling back.

As you walk, you see an unruly crowd of people dressed as punks and bikers jumping out and harassing people, especially women, down the street. You subconsciously draw closer to Yondu, who senses your uneasiness. He stands tall, and squeezes your hand slightly. “Jus’ keep walkin’, doll.”

As you pass the crowd, a few men lean forward to jeer at you, but stop as Yondu curls an arm protectively around your shoulders, flexing his bulging muscles. You glance up at him, and his ruby eyes are dark, narrowed to slits, his jaw set in a menacing expression that clearly says,  _“Just go ahead and try it.”_

The crowd quiets until after they pass you, and you grin up at Yondu. “Thanks, spaceman.”

“I got your back, sweetheart.”

When you return to your house, you change into pajamas, put on a scary movie, and you curl up next to Yondu on the couch, drinking hot cocoa and eating Halloween candy.

“Happy Halloween, Yondu,” you say, reaching over and squeezing his hand. “I’m glad you could spend it with me.”

“Likewise, baby.”


End file.
